


Cupid's Arrow

by Treta_Aysel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treta_Aysel/pseuds/Treta_Aysel
Summary: Angelica is a producer on the wildly popular reality TV show, Cupid's Arrow. Alexander finds himself being chosen to come on the show for the new upcoming season. Unbeknownst to both of them, this leads down a path of pain, love, and betrayal.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_Colonial Studios_

_Office of Angelica Church_

The sound of fingers typing on a keyboard was the only sound that could be heard in the office. Brown eyes closed as Angelica let out a small sigh as she turned from the screen, from answering the emails that had been flooding her inbox over the past week. Although it seemed as soon as she had her moment of peace, there was a knock on her office door. "Come in," she called before taking a sip of coffee from the mug that was seated next her.

"Angelica," Thomas the show's executive producer called to her as he stood in her doorway, arms in front of his chest.

"What do you want, Thomas?" Angelica asked, turning back to her emails.

Thomas was silent for a moment as he moved from where he was in the doorway and over to Angelica's desk. His gaze drifted over to a picture on her desk of her and her sister's. "I see you made quick work of getting rid of pictures of you and your husband."

She shrugged, glancing up from her emails and over at him. "I'm going to reiterate; _what do you want, Thomas?"_

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning up against the wall in her office. "I just wanted to come and see how you were doing in finding our line of women for our guy to pick in the next season of the show."

Angelica's lips pulled tight as a sigh left her as she stared at the emails in her inbox in front of her. "No, not yet. I'm sifting through emails right now. Remind me why we can't hire a casting agent to do this instead?" The show was a surprise success and took off in it's first season. Angelica would have thought they would have more than enough money with the bigger budget they were suddenly given.

"I told you before, I don't think it's authentic enough if we have a casting agent to do it. We do that and we'll turn into every other dating show that's out there. There's no magical formula in real life for people to find love so why should there be on TV?"

A hand came up and ran through her hair, eyes leaving the screen as she looked over at Thomas. "How are we going to pick him? What personality type this season?" The man they picked for last season was a bad boy and were they going to pick the same? Or someone else?

"Don't worry about that. You keep sifting through emails for the girls. I have someone picked out and was just going to email him to see if he would accept being our contestant this year."

She nodded, turning back to her emails. "Why don't you see what his type is in that email as well, that way, we have a better chance of making a match, yeah?"

Thomas nodded as he pushed himself off the wall and began walking over to the door. "Yeah, and I'll email you the details about when you're going to meet him if he accepts."

Angelica rolled her eyes as she shook her head, opening a new email. "You do that, make sure you have the contract drawn up too for that matter." She called as she heard the door shut behind Thomas.

"Oh boy," she muttered under her breath as she began reading the email of an utterly desperate sounding woman. Not all the emails were that bad but the one before her she could almost smell the desperation and quickly deleted the email. Sometimes there were no time for an email to decline an applicant.

"On to the next one," she murmured under her breath as she opened the next email and began reading.

_Washington & Associates Law Firm_

_Office of Alexander Hamilton_

"Hamilton."

Alexander glanced up from the casefile that he was reading, frowning. "Yes, sir?" He asked, watching his boss come into his office, shutting the door behind him. His lips pursed together as he sat up in his chair.

Normally, when Washington wanted to talk to him, he sent him an email and he had to go into his office. This was different. He couldn't help but not be worried about what was going to happen.

Washington made his way over to one of the chairs, sitting down in it, sitting back as he watched Alexander.

"Is something wrong, sir? If I messed up on anything you can let me know and I'll make sure I don't make the same mistake again." He couldn't help but wonder what mistake that he had made, but he would work hard to fix it.

"Relax, Alexander, you're not in trouble."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Then, can I ask, what is this all about?"

"Well, you know those reality dating shows?"

An eyebrow arched as he watched Washington for a long moment. This is what his boss wanted to talk about? Reality dating shows? "What about them, Sir? Are you trying to tell me that you're going on one?" A grin played on Alexander's lips at those words. That didn't seem to amuse Washington, he sat there staring at Hamilton with a frown.

"No, of course not. You know Martha and I are happily married."

Alexander hummed a moment. "Then why are we talking about them?"

"Right, well, some mornings you come in here complaining about never finding the right person? Well, there's a new dating show and I nominated you to be on the show."

"You what?" Alexander exclaimed. He could hardly believe his ears. His boss of all people nominated him to be on a television dating show? "Those shows are fake and half the people on them get divorced within the first year anyways."

"Alexander, I think it would be a good experience for you. You'd get away from here and meet some new women."

"I still can't believe you, sir!"

"Alexander, I stand by what I said. I think this would be a good experience for you. You would take a well-needed break from work. Part of the reason you never meet anyone is because you spend so much time with your ass tethered to that chair of yours."

Alexander shook his head, glancing over his shoulder back over at the office. "What about my work? I can't just leave to go participate in this stupid show."

A frown graced Washington's lips for a moment as he watched Alexander. "I was going to give you paid time off work and well, everyone will just have to do a little more work until you came back. It's only for a few weeks and then you'll be back with us. We'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

Alexander sighed, sitting back in the seat. Washington stared at him for a long moment, a small frown on his lips. "Please just think about it. I care about you, son, and I want you to be happy."

Alexander shifted, nodding as he pushed himself out of his seat to stand up. He needed coffee, a gallon of it to. As he made his way over to the door, he looked over his shoulder at Washington, opening his mouth before speaking. "When do they need to know by?"

"They need to know by tomorrow afternoon."

Alexander's gaze drifted down to the floor for a long moment before he nodded. "Fine," he muttered under his breath. "Can I take the night to think about it? Let you know first thing in the morning?"

Washington nodded. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," Alexander muttered as Washington left the room. He sunk back into his chair and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hammy?"

As soon as he was resting, he was pushing himself back into a sitting position. Glancing over at the door he saw McHenry coming into his office. "You okay?"

Alexander let out a loud laugh, shaking his head. "Oh, I'm just wonderful." He said dryly as a smirk played on his lips. "Our boss signed me up for something and now I have the night to think about it."

McHenry leaned against the door, arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched Alexander for a long moment. "You want to talk about it?"

"Nah, I'll just hold it in as always, it's what I'm good at doing anyways." A grin appeared on Alexander's lips before just shaking his head. "Thank you though."

McHenry nodded. "Well, I'm here if you ever want to talk about it."

"I know, thank you."

As McHenry turning to leave, Alexander took out his phone. He did want to talk to someone though. With quick fingers, he sent a text to John asking him to meet him at their usual spot for coffee after work.

He couldn't believe any of this and needed to tell him soon.

As soon as he rested his hands against the keys his phone went off. Looking down at the lit screen, it was just John saying that they could meet around five.

He glanced over at the clock and back at the case file before him. He had three hours to look through this before meeting him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lava Java Café_

"Can you believe him, John?" Alexander huffed, taking a sip from his coffee before continuing. "What kind of boss signs an employee for a dating show? I haven't even resigned to using online dating which I think is a step before a dating show."

Frowning, John rose an eyebrow. "Do you want my opinion or am I just here to listen to you. I need to know the kind of support you're looking for before answering."

Alexander blinked as he sat there in thought. He let out a breath before a shrug. "I suppose your opinion on it."

John nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. He sat down his drink the next moment before answering. "I'm sure Washington meant not offense. You work for him and it is not usual that for employers to care about their employee's well being. Besides, he wouldn't be the first employer to nominate their employer for a reality show."

Alexander frowned, nodding his head. He knew John had a point. "Well, what do you think?"

John rose an eyebrow. "Are you asking me on my opinion on those shows as a whole or my thought of you going on it as your ex?"

"Just your thoughts on if I do go on it."

John was silent for a long moment as he took a sip of his coffee. He set it down and ran his hand through his hair before setting it down. "Honestly? I think it would be good for you." He smiled at Alexander as he nodded his head. "You haven't really dated anyone since we broke up and I know you say it's because of your career but it would be nice if you also found someone that makes you happy."

Alexander was silent for a long moment as he nodded his head. John had made a good point. He had worked on his own career and had been guilty of even doing so when the two of them had been together. He let out a small sigh. "You think it would be a good experience?"

"Yes, of course. You should at least try. You might be one of a few people they are even looking at.

He pondered it for another few moments before taking out his phone and typing out a quick text to Washington." He put his phone back into his pocket. "There, it's done."

John hummed as he set his cup down. "You said yes?"

Alexander nodded. "I did, what's the worst that can happen?"

John let out a laugh. "Famous last words, Alexander."

_Colonial Studios_

_Office of Angelica Church_

Angelica had a binder with paper spread out all on a separate table in her office. Sometimes having everything on the computer was not enough. She heard a knock on the door and without looking up said, "Come in."

"You busy?" Thomas asked as he came into the room.

She shook her head, looking back down at the papers in front of her. "Just looking over the files for the women we chose."

"Good, any word on our choice of the man choosing from these lovely ladies?"

Angelica turned in her chair back to her computer, pulling up her email and checking it. There was one new email. Clicking on it, she read through it quickly before turning back to Thomas. "He accepted, so now we have all the ladies plus someone choosing from one of them."

Thomas nodded as he came up behind her. "Good, good. I want you to meet him as well. You're meeting with each of the ladies indivually right?"

Angelica nodded. "Yeah, my lunches are packed for the next two weeks." She was meeting with them and taking them each out to lunch to make sure they were a perfect fit." A small pause. "I suppose one more lunch wouldn't be as bad."

"Why don't I even join you on this?"

Angelica rose an eyebrow at him. "You want me to eat lunch with the ladies by myself but want to come along for him?"

Thomas shrugged as he headed back over to the door. "Just let me know where and when. I need to look into more of the scheduling."

Angelica let out a small sigh as she rolled her eyes, turning back to the profiles in front of her, going over them one more time.

_Washington & Associates Law Firm_

_Office of Alexander Hamilton_

Heading back into the office after getting coffee with John was one of the last things that Alexander had wanted to do, but he still had to get a few things done before he could go home for the evening.

He was in the middle of going over the latest case that came across his desk when a knock on his office door broke his attention. Blinking, he looked up over at the door, seeing Washington standing there. "Sir?"

"I came by to tell you that I'm leaving early to go to a dinner with Martha."

Alexander nodded as his gaze drifted back to the case files. "Have a nice evening then, sir."

"Alexander."

"Sir?"

Washington let out a deep sigh, shaking his head. "Don't work too late. It's not good for you and I don't need one of the most promising lawyers in this firm to burn themselves out this early on in their career."

Alexander nodded as he watched Washington turn and leave before glancing at his computer. He had agreed to that show, despite everything within him telling him, he should check to see if there was a contract or anything that came through in the email.

Seeing he had a new one, he opened it up, reading it over quickly. An eyebrow rose as it was from one of the producers, Angelica, asking him to meet herself and the other producer for lunch. It was probably for the best, wanting to get to know him before they singed him to the show.

He quickly wrote a reply, accepting the date and time for the lunch before turning back to the law case in front of him. His mind kept drifting back to the lunch and needing to be prepared for it. He stood up, grabbing his jacket and heading out the office door,

He wouldn't be able to get much work done with this fresh on his mind.

He headed over to the elevator and hit the down button, standing back and waiting for one of the doors to open.

The question What have I gotten myself into? playing over and over in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, everyone! I know I have another chapter fic I'm working on but I've had the first five chapters of this fic written for a while. I have time now to work on both now. FYI, this fic is going to have both Hamgelica and Hamliza in it. So, strap in because this story is going to be one hell of a ride. Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
